


骆驼、狮子和婴儿

by itouorange



Category: Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 子金士 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouorange/pseuds/itouorange
Summary: ＊子ギル×衛宮士郎＊Fha背景＊含一句话闪恩隐喻





	骆驼、狮子和婴儿

**Author's Note:**

> ＊子ギル×衛宮士郎  
> ＊Fha背景  
> ＊含一句话闪恩隐喻

 

金发血眼的男孩儿出现在家门口，很有礼貌地躬身打招呼说大哥哥午安，脸上带着理所应当的微笑踏入宅邸。

“我没说让你进来吧。”一说完卫宫士郎觉得自己太他妈丢人了，与一个小孩子说出这种幼稚话。挠挠头，对自己终于还是让出身位后从步进玄关的少年说，你来干嘛的，找Saber的话她和远坂她们出门去了。

年幼的吉尔伽美什努起唇歪过脑袋，小孩子的可爱脸蛋上摆出故作苦恼的表情。“就跟大哥哥你说过，我对Saber小姐已经没有兴趣了。”

“喔，这样。”少年的话让卫宫士郎想起之前一次与对方的交谈，只是应承的口吻全然还是敷衍。

小孩子踩着轻快的步子回身冲他笑起来，下午三点的阳光将血色的瞳仁晃得透亮。嗯——我是来找大哥哥你玩的。末了又补了一句“可以吗。”

“没什么可以不可以的，只是不觉得你和我待在一起，能有什么好玩的。”见少年没有接过话，倒是撑住下巴对自己笑得难以意会，卫宫士郎只能继续问，今天不去和三枝的弟弟们踢球吗？

“没有喔，因为今天要来找大哥哥你。”

“就说了来找我能有什么好玩的——算了，你离三枝远些我也安心。”低头收拾起Rider在出门前借给自己的文库本，一边头脑风暴待会儿怎么尽快地打发走幼小的英雄王。

金灿灿的脑袋被塞进自己封闭的视线里，少年向上注视卫宫士郎的双眼，揶揄的微笑要说与那位暴君全无相似之处，是自己都不会相信的。“那么担心吗？难道大哥哥对由纪香‘也’抱有好感？”

告诫自己别去介怀那个‘也’字，冷冰冰说我可不是你。

“别这么说嘛。啊，还是说大哥哥你将上次的谈话当真了？放心喔，对魔术师小姐们感兴趣只是一个不讨喜的玩笑。”旁边的人在心里叨念你知道不讨喜啊，有分寸这一点是比大的那家伙好多了。——做了过多的揣测是我的问题，不过这也是因为大哥哥与许多女性关系密切的缘故，所采取的合逻辑推想。

发觉到打进门起，自己就在被男孩儿的话语绕着圈子地打趣。即使将待人接物的社会常识修炼得炉火纯青，这个吉尔伽美什的本心还是在以奚弄自己为乐，只是行使的方式和善得太多。卫宫士郎眯起眼睛正视少年，权且一副申饬孩童的口气：你与其他人也这么说话的吗？

少年恣笑说道没有的，只是面对大哥哥你，就忍不住起了捉弄的坏心思。说来很懊恼——那个大的我的个人意志，还是或多或少在发挥不好的影响。

将书摞在一起推到桌子的边角，卫宫士郎站起来走进厨房，说出已经被固定为历史的谶语：不是那家伙的意识在侵蚀你，而是你注定成为那家伙。

对于不良善的讥讽，金发的少年不置一词，重新恢复谦和的语气在问，大哥哥是在准备茶点吗？

“对。只有蛋糕，没有挑剔的份。”

听见感喟的发言：那可真是太好了，早就从由纪香那里听过大哥哥厨艺很好的夸赞；连由纪香也大为惊叹的美味，一直以来都抱有兴趣。

将从冰箱取出的酸奶酪慕斯放在少年面前，又钻回厨房调泡起红茶。“让你失望了，这只是从商业街买来的点心。家里的甜食也一般是樱在做。”

“可还真是我没有口福了。不过一会儿的晚餐，就能尝到大哥哥的手艺了吧？”

热气氤氲的红茶出现在桌上，卫宫士郎拿餐叉戳起自己的那份食物。“我是无所谓，不过那个时候Saber就该回来了，倒是你可以应付吗。”

与年龄不相符的嗟叹，“那可就有点为难了。就算对Saber小姐交代过我与大人的我是不一类人，她也从没有放下对我的戒心。”

“被用自以为是的恶劣态度求婚，想要淡然视之才难吧，Saber又是那么谨慎的性格。”顿了顿还是开了口：我说啊，比起单纯彬彬有礼的小孩，果然语气还是太成熟了些；先不提别的，为什么长大后的你，自恃得无法无天，把人情世故这档子事全抛之脑后了？

——因为是王啊。

少年说：作为王，就应该较世人，拥有更深邃沉着的思维与更高瞻远瞩的视野，才能切实保障自己的领土。至于大人的我，想必也是这么考虑的，不过是他将以个人意志作为戒律而筑起的暴政，附加在对国家的庇护之上——这样一来，对不是同等阶层的存在，自然是不会以礼相待。

抬眼见到年长人眼中的警惕，吉尔伽美什将脸上平和的微笑继续放大。“放心吧大哥哥，我只是能够意会那个人的所想所做——毕竟到底是同一灵魂；但我并不认同那种，采用肃清来震慑人民的做法。”

卫宫士郎若有所思，低低呓哝：所以那家伙才会对Saber那个态度啊……

少年将茶杯送到唇边，遮住半张笑脸。“虽然不知道成年人的我是怎么想的，只是单论我的喜好，比起太过高洁的Saber小姐，倒是大哥哥更让我倾心。”

铁质金属敲在木桌上发出“呛啷”声，卫宫士郎忙捂住脸颊侧向一边。眼球飞转，慌乱思忖着少年的话语是不是能有另外一重解释。闲雅的稚嫩声音还在继续：不用揣度，就是字面上的意思。

“说过的吧，比起玫瑰，我更钟情林间的野花。”

重新坐回原位，口气差劲地说着，别用花什么的来形容男人。

年幼者微微点头，“是我的失策。如果是兵器的比喻，大哥哥就能接受吧。像是常年装备在身的钢剑，华丽不足实用有余；虽不能削铁如泥，却会在长年累月的生死与共后愈发趁手。”

单纯就少年的这句话发出由心的嘲笑：这是一个有收集癖的王会说出来的话吗。

“收集什么与惯用什么是全然不同的概念喔。搜罗珍宝，一方面是尊贵之人的必要爱好，一方面是作为王的权能彰显。世间无上之宝，被统治者占有，是专制社会的定律。”

咀嚼着稍显深奥的言论，卫宫士郎老实交代自己的疑问：那如果得不到呢？

“我是不会强求的。

“勉强来的关系，始终有无法闭拢的间隙。天长日久里，爱意终归要趋于平静幽长。如此一来，起初即使微小的嫌隙，也会随时间推移，积累下不快甚至憎恨的毒液，浇灌芥蒂，最终形成覆灭爱情的裂谷深渊——这样还要手牵着手，一跃而下同归于尽，岂不是可悲。”

卫宫士郎想起自己为打发时间阅读的古文明史小传——所以你才没有在生前与其他人结成伴侣？

少年放下餐具，乖巧地道出多谢款待。“不是的，这只是现在的我；成年后的吉尔伽美什，是会对喜爱之物行使残忍的掠夺的。没有伴侣，只是因为那个人不是以配偶的身份载入史诗。”

轻轻笑了一声，“意思是那家伙也有常人本性吗——”

红宝石色的瞳孔被一时暗下来的天光遮去光华。少年说，其实你很介意那个人的思考逻辑？

卫宫士郎没有顾虑地表达认同：啊，倒不能说毫不在意。与那家伙对抗时，会有莫名的违和感——总觉得他索求的，不是单纯的恶。

“真是的，大哥哥把我想成什么人了——啊，虽然是我也不是我。”少年笑着嗔怪。“这世上除了一类无可颠覆的恶，没有人会谋求纯粹的恶意。最被排斥的愿景，也不过是在祈望实现与世间的‘善’相悖的本心欲望。”

“人类的历史，就是爱憎之欲的恒久博弈。”

少年渐渐冰冷的话语，像一根尖锐的针刺进卫宫士郎的脊柱，没有多少疼痛，但终究是不能忍受的异样。摇晃的视线与血色眼瞳四目相交，已经缺失孩童的纯真无垢，有涌动的暗潮覆上虹膜。

一贯端正礼貌的口吻，也被依附意识浮出水面的狡黠取代：起先就说了的，那个人在影响<控制>我。

肩膀被难以想象的力量制服，贴近的双唇带有余下的食物清甜。舌尖有技巧地撬动齿隙，迅速钻入施以侵犯；好似滴淌出鲜血的赤红眼仁，释放出的慑力几近抗衡美杜莎的魔眼。卫宫士郎抓住差一步溜之大吉的自持，推开骑在自己身上的少年。

让他想哭的是，自己因为一个小孩子的亲吻，险些起了生理反应。

吉尔伽美什露出餍足的笑容——已经不是那个温文少年应该有的神态，最后凑上前，舔去卫宫士郎唇边残余的芝士沫儿。终于从惊悸中回过魂的人只恨自己不会遁地之法；明明是自己家，心底竟生出逃无可逃的颓唐。

盈盈眉眼在凝视年长的人，似乎在等他说二人立场转变后的头一句话。

最后吐出的是一句再实在不过的言辞：这是——玩笑？

少年俯下身，轻轻摇头：我无论何时都是认真的。比起降格的守候，先争取充当保护者的身份，是大哥哥也能认可的人之常情吧。

——这是哪门子的保护。

没有眷留的意思，叹气说着自己还是不要与Saber打照面的好，以免生出事端。谦恭地欠身，一副什么事也没发生的模样，“今天就先告辞了。下一次造访前，我会先通知大哥哥的。”

太阳收起金色的光芒，如血的余晖一点一点夺走屋内的光线，一天的轮回结束。卫宫士郎莫名想起那个老掉牙的谜语。

一种生物，早上用四只脚走路，中午用两只脚走路，晚上用三只脚走路。

俄狄浦斯将谜底被揭开，狮身人面鸟翼的怪物跳崖死去，忒拜城走出被恐吓的厄运。于是在黑夜与天明交替的混沌之时，那只答案中的生物终于扭转身躯探出脸孔。黑白分明的眼睛看见的，赤身裸体的皮肤上刻满两个字的嗥叫

—— **人欲** 。

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> “骆驼、狮子和婴儿”出自尼采的精神三变。  
> 骆驼、狮子不是固定意义的隐喻，没有谁一定处在哪一阶段的意思；更多是想借最后的“婴儿”来比喻Fha——拥有无上可能性的轮回。


End file.
